La travesía del héroe kazajo
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: "El héroe se lanza a la aventura desde su mundo cotidiano a regiones de maravillas sobrenaturales; el héroe tropieza con fuerzas fabulosas y acaba obteniendo una victoria decisiva; el héroe regresa de esta misteriosa aventura con el poder de otorgar favores a sus semejantes"(John Campbell). La historia de Otabek Altin, en pocas palabras/para el Foro Anteiku, Soundtrack Disney.


**¡Fanfic sobre uno de mis personajes adorados del anime de** _ **"Yuri on ice"!**_

La mayoría de los fanfics con Otabek son de Otayuri, o JeanOta u OtaMila…así que quise buscar más en el personaje de Otabek, porque, además de saber que es DJ, que es cool y tiene una moto, poco sabemos de su propia historia. Así que, aquí encontraremos lo que no conocemos: ¿Cómo inicios en el patinaje? ¿El Curso de Yakov? ¿Cómo conoció a JJ? ¿Por qué no tiene entrenador? ¿Por qué es bajo y cool?

Eso último quizá es respuesta divina **(?),** esas han sido solo algunas de las preguntas que yo me hecho con respecto a Otabek Bajin, digo Altin. No sé si las responda todas, pero…diré que tendrá Otayuri, maybe, pero ligero **(en el transcurso de la marcha, como Cervantes (?)).**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

Disclaimer: _Yuri On Ice_ NO me pertenece, sino a Kubo-sensei **(¡Súper genial!),** Sayo Yamamoto y al estudio MAPPA. _"El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic ver. 02: Disney soundtrack. Para el foro Anteiku"._ La canción _"Hijo de Hombre",_ es de la película "Tarzán" de 1999, dirigida por Kevin Lima y Chris Buck, con la voz de Phil Collins en sus canciones.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Otabek Altin tenía 6 años y ya era la mayor preocupación de sus padres. Para su edad era bastante…diferente. No en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Era muy listo, responsable, cariñoso y atento con sus padres. En sí, actuaba un tanto mayor para su edad; Una de las razones por las que los progenitores estuvieran en ese estado.

La segunda era que…no tenía amigos. En su aula, los niños parecían admirados o extrañados del estoicismo de su compañero. Mucho para sus años o para sus cabecitas que querían dibujar, o rehuían a las niñas molestas que buscaban darles besos en la boca _(¡iugh!)._

Otabek no mostraba interés en esas cosas típicas para los pequeños como él.

Aiman y Temir no sabían que hacer. Su primera solución, fue llevarlo un fin de semana, para que el menor se distrajera en otra cosa, mientras discutían como ayudar a su único hijo.

Inmersos en su nube de soluciones y problemas, no notaron como la revelación de su hijo se presentaba ante sus ojos. Cuando creyeron que debían forzarse a darle un hermano al pequeño Altin para que no estuviera solo, descubrieron que Otabek se encontraba sujetándose a la baranda de una pista de hielo, intentando sostenerse en pie con los patines.

Para los dos, ver como sus ojos brillaron, incluso ante las caídas, fue suficiente (al menos para la madre). Decidieron que harían lo que sea para mantener ese brillo en su mirada.

 _En la fuerza está el poder_

 _En el sabio está el saber_

 _Con el tiempo todo llegará._

La persistencia de Otabek esa tarde, hizo que la pareja buscará un establecimiento que enseñara al menor de patinaje. Encontraron uno, no en muy buen estado, pero, siendo que Kazajistán no daba mayor abasto al deporte del patinaje, podría ser el único que hallarían.

El maestro se quedó asombrado al ver a un chico interesado en el deporte sobre hielo. Era un patinador retirado de hace años, sin motivación (casi parecía película). Tener a un alumno después de una década, fue lo que necesitaba.

 _En el día que hoy comienza,_

 _Mil respuestas buscarás,_

 _Subirás a la montaña,_

 _La cima alcanzarás._

Enseño a Otabek lo básico: mantenerse en los patines y no resbalar. Hacer unos giros sobre el hielo. El niño siendo novato, claramente tenía sus caídas, lesiones leves, sin embargo, eso no lo detenía. Su maestro le dijo que si persistía, si no tiraba la toalla, conseguiría ser un gran patinador, inclusive ir a competencias internacionales. Pues, según sus palabras, tenía potencial.

 _Hijo de hombre_

 _Busca y ve_

 _Que tu alma libre esté_

 _Orgulloso, un día estarás_

 _Hijo de hombre_

 _Un hombre un día serás_

Cuando tenía seis años, sus padres le dieron uno de sus regalos más preciados: Sus primeros patines. Según ellos, ya no tendría que usar los viejos patines que lo hacían tropezar en la pista de hielo. El niño no sabía cómo decirles que en eso él también era _"culpable"._

Agradeció el gesto, al igual que el señor Serik (ese era su nombre). Tardó días en acostumbrarse, mas su perseverancia, el deseo de ser un gran deportista y el apoyo de su profesor y sus padres, provocaban que no decayera.

 _Aprende a enseñar,_

 _Enseñando aprenderás,_

 _tu vida esta con quien tu amas más._

Meses después, el señor Serik fue recibiendo a más niños que querían aprender a patinar. Algunos eran compañeros de clase del mismo Otabek, tal vez, buscaban imitarlo (o burlarse de él, pensándolo más malévolamente).Eran muchos. Comparándose, se asemejaban a cómo empezó, tiempo atrás.

Por ello, el menor quiso ayudar a su maestro, debido a la cantidad, enseñando a un grupo lo mismo que aprendió en un inicio. Hasta que vio que la mayoría se iba, por el aburrimiento, las expectativas hechas añicos o que tiraron la toalla a la primera caída.

Comprendió que al final, no todos eran como él, que no se rendía, con el apoyo de su familia…que no veía el patinaje como un entretenimiento.

Todo iba en viento en popa para Otabek…entonces pasó…

 _No hay nadie que te guíe,_

 _Ni una mano que te den,_

 _Más con fe y entendimiento_

 _En un hombre te convertirás_

El señor Serik tuvo un accidente, la zona más afectada fueron las piernas. No patinaría temporalmente…más tarde supieron que eso se prolongaría mucho tiempo.

Los padres sintieron como su niño perdía la oportunidad por ello, además de perder a un apoyo. Creyeron que el infante ya no iría al establecimiento al no tener a su figura a seguir patinando con él.

Se equivocaron; Otabek no iba a decepcionar a su profesor, aunque ya no pudiera patinar y acompañarlo. Era una decisión muy madura para un niño que estaba cerca de cumplir los siete años.

La segunda lección que aprendió más allá del patinaje, fue que, estando solo, no podía dejar que las esperanzas que su familia y amigo pusieron en él se fueran por el drenaje. Si el señor Serik estuviera ahí, le diría que era un obstáculo, el primero para llegar a ser lo que deseaba (de hecho, cuando lo fue a ver al hospital, le dijo eso exactamente).

 _Hijo de hombre_

 _Busca y ve_

 _Que tu alma libre esté_

 _Orgulloso, un día estarás_

 _Hijo de hombre_

 _Un hombre un día serás_

Ante el asombro de sus más allegados, hizo sus saltos con gran dominio a los diez años. Su cabello creció más hasta formarle un flequillo en la frente; eso no impedía que viera como movía sus brazos y sus piernas, el impulso para saltar y aterrizar sin caer.

 _Aprende a enseñar,_

 _Enseñando aprenderás,_

 _tu vida esta con quien tu amas más._

Cuando iban a una pista de patinaje local, varios (tanto niños como adultos) se asombraban al ver los saltos que hacia el kazajo, admirado por sus progenitores, que pensaban que su niño estaba cerca de cumplir sus deseos, aunque hubieran pasado ocho años.

Y que ya no se moviera no significaba que era un inútil, el señor Serik le enseño un afiche de una competencia de patinaje artístico local, nada grande pero lo suficiente para demostrarles que Otabek Altin era talentoso.

El menor no escuchaba sobre los premios, ni nada de eso, sino que pensaba en que estaría frente a muchas personas, mostraría todo su esfuerzo; lo dejaría todo en la pista.

 _Hoy todo en lo que sueñas_

 _En tu imaginación_

 _Aquí esta ese momento_

 _Realiza tu ilusión_

El día llegó, su ex –maestro le preparó la música que pensó ideal para la presentación, mientras que su madre le hizo el traje. Se peinó lo mejor que pudo, intento que los nervios no se notaran en sus ojos oscuros.

Era su momento de mostrar su pasión.

Recordó que escuchó la música, que se movió con el rito de la música. Los patines y él giraron en el aire. Hubo una caída, sí. Se reprendió por ello. Se recuperó con algo más. Una presentación sencilla, como era la vida de Otabek.

Fue su primera derrota.

Sus padres intentaron consolarlo, mientras el otro niño saludaba al público que le aplaudía. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no notaron, fue que el pequeño Altin no estaba triste, ni enfurecido, ni frustrado. De hecho, sentía que debía mejorar, que no dio todo lo que pensó dar.

Tal vez esa caída, señalara que algo más lo esperaba.

 _Hijo de hombre_

 _Busca y ve_

 _Que tu alma libre esté_

 _Orgulloso, un día estarás_

 _Hijo de hombre_

 _Un hombre un día serás._

Ese algo llegó más pronto de lo que pensó, literalmente. Pues, frente a él y sus padres, apareció un hombre entrado en años, con un sombrero y unos ojos oscuros, usando un abrigo negro. Primero lo miró, luego a los mayores. Señalo que quería hablar con los dos.

Un poco reacios, dejaron a su hijo acompañado del amigo de la familia, quien parecía estupefacto al ver con quien conversaban la pareja.

Lo escuchó murmurar _"Feltsman….Yakov Feltsman",_ y sus ojos se emocionaron. Pareció comprender algo que él no. La pareja Altin se aproximó al niño, para revelarle lo que cambiaría el curso de su vida.

Su rostro tal vez no lo mostró, pero quedó estupefacto al escuchar que ese hombre, era Yakov Feltsman, un famoso y prestigioso entrenador ruso, que vino por recomendación de un conocido de los jueces. Buscó potencial, y lo encontró…en Otabek.

Le daba la oportunidad de ir a un Curso de entrenamiento para Juniors (su sección) del patinaje, durante unos meses y que empezaría en unas semanas.

Su ánimo decayó al saber que el Curso sería en Rusia. Eso significaba separarse de su hogar, el señor Serik y su familia. Por no saber cuánto tiempo.

Sin embargo, sabía que era su oportunidad de mejorar, de buscar al Otabek Altin que quiere dejar en el hielo y fuera de él.

 _(Uuh eo, uuh eo, uuh eo)_

 _Hombre es_

 _Hombres_

Hicieron los trámites pedidos, y se encontró en el aeropuerto, con un hombre ruso mirando con algo de comprensión al ver como padre y madre se despedían de su hijo.

Otabek tomó su maleta, volvió a despedirse, con la mano de los señores Altin, para irse con Feltsman a Rusia.

Cuando vieron al avión elevarse por el cielo de Almaty, el señor Altin susurró:

" _Un hombre has logrado ser"_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Primer capítulo!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y dejen reviews lindos, ponerlo en _favoritos_ o _seguir_ la historia o **(ya estoy pidiendo mucho XD).**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
